1. Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including resistors and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A semiconductor device uses a resistor in a circuit for applying or controlling an operation voltage of the semiconductor device in order to generate a desired level of bias. The resistor is representatively used in a pump regulator circuit for distributing a voltage. Since the resistor is formed in a single layer having a specific size, several resistors needs to be coupled by using contact plugs and metal wirings in order to implement a necessary resistance value.
In the meantime, in order to improve integration of the semiconductor device, a 3D semiconductor device in which memory cells are three-dimensionally arranged has been suggested. The 3D semiconductor device includes a cell array region, a contact region, a peripheral region, and a resistance element region. The cell array region is a region in which memory cells for storing data, and word lines and bit lines coupled to the memory cells are formed. The contact region is a region in which the word lines extended from the cell array region are arranged. The peripheral circuit region is a region in which driving transistors configuring a circuit for driving the memory cells are arranged. The resistance element region is a region in which the resistors are formed.
The word lines arranged in the contact region and the driving transistors of the peripheral circuit region may be electrically coupled through contact plugs and metal wirings. The resistors in the resistance element region and the driving transistors in the peripheral circuit region are simultaneously formed, so that the driving transistors and the resistors need to be arranged in different regions of a substrate. Further, since a plurality of resistors is formed in the resistance element region, an area of the resistance element region occupied in an entire area of the semiconductor device is large. Accordingly, there is a limit to improve integration of the semiconductor device due to the resistance element region.